nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Nehrim-a Philosophical RPG
Back to Fan Articles Nehrim- a Philosphical RPG? I was inspired to write this short essay on Nehrim's deeper meaning by the stunning answer of one of the Nehrim Team members. The question if one of the choices in the game affects future actions. The answer goes something like this : "No, it's purely philosophical". Wow. You don't often hear it nowadays. Nowadays, they don't want us to THINK! Game industries treat us like damn dummies! Just look at the icon (Dragon Age2) or follow the paragon – renegade pattern (Mass Effect 2) So, as the SureAI team acknowledges, there is more to Nehrim than just action, game exploration and quest-making. The most apparent philosophical questions that Nehrim poses are : 1)Is the Time cyclic or linear? 2)Is any higher power necessary to rule the world? 3) Is it possible to escape one's Fate? Of course Nehrim doesn't answer any of these questions. It up to the player to decide on their actions and choices. So... let's get started and elaborate on the questions: Is the Time cyclical or linear? It was a common knowledge among ancient civilizations and some medieval 'barbaric' tribes to perceive the Time in the same way as the changes of the season. Civilizations, people all die and are reborn to repeat the everlasting circle of creation and withering. The same is about to happen to the world of Nehrim. And so... the history repeats itself. All the time. Linear time was a Judaeo-Christian concept, based on the Bible. The world wa created by the God himself and will meet its end when the Apocalypse strikes. In Nehrim you become entangled within the struggle to break the Wheel of Time. You struggle for your own survival. No 'save the world' main quest (Thank the gods!). The world will continue regardless of our actions.... Is any higher power necessary to rule the world? Most young people would probably answer negatively. It's quite common nowadays to refuse to go to church or worship any god. So many atrocities were committed in the name of god. Wouldn't it be better for everyone to abandon gods and decide for themselves? But, on the other hand, we have to consider the bigger picture. Personally, I believe that people must have a sense of place and purpose in the world. A certainty that vile people will rot in hell for their misdemeanours. Moreover, I don't want to live in the world with no values at all. Contrary to Nietzsche, I don't believe that people are capable of creating and following their own rules/values (not imposed by any 'higher' power.) Yes, Nietzsche. What Nazi did to him and with his works just proves my point that it lies not within the human power to make the world a better place....So, what would your choice be? Would you kill the last god to provide humankind with the freedom they long for and deserve ? Does humankind deserve freedom ? The freedom to decide for themselves and create their own code of conduct? Are they capable of it? Is it possible to escape one's Fate? Fate ... the notion of Fate and Destiny. An extremely broad subject. Everything in Nehrim revolves around the Book of Predestination. Predestination....that's the basics of Catholicism and St. Augustine's works, right? Do we have any free will or are we following some 'superior' order of events? Everything that happens to us and our friends in Nehrim seems to consist of intentionally interwoven pieces to finally reveal a magnificent classical tragedy. Pieces, which are held together tightly by the omnipotent hand of Fate. What lies in store for us if we defy Fate? Only death. And the Fate's Edge can be equally piercing, debilitating and painful. Standing by the grave of his beloved, Arkt, also ponders over the question of predestination- was she predestined to die or is there anything he could have done to save her? So.. is it possible to break from the manacles of Fate and decide on your own actions ? And are you sure they are your own and you're not just a plaything of some higher powers that govern our lives ? So these were the most urgent questions posed by Nehrim. And I still don't know the answer to any of them.... Oh, how I yearn for more games like that! With something to THINK about, and not about the companion to have a romantic relationship with... And some NPCs who mouth innumerable platitudes... Kassandra1 18:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC)